


Vritra Valiant

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Anime, Brotherhood, Courage, Episode Related, Evolution, Family, Fantasy, Fear, Feral Behavior, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Harm to Children, Hero Worship, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Loss of Control, Minor Violence, Monsters, Near Death Experiences, Science Fiction, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Kanbara Takuya has doubts concerning his fitness to lead after losing control as Vritramon, apprehensions Himi Tomoki is determined to banish.





	Vritra Valiant

Vritra Valiant

Author’s Note: Set during episode 12 of _Digimon Frontier_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Ambiguous Takuya x Tomoki, if you want to view it that way. Or not. It works purely on a friendship level as well. The choice is up to you.

Summary:

Kanbara Takuya has doubts concerning his fitness to lead after losing control as Vritramon, apprehensions Himi Tomoki is determined to banish.

* * *

Vritramon, the Beast Spirit of Fire. An untameable, terrifying force.

Takuya glared at his reflection in the lake. His indebtedly _human_ reflection. Tomoki’s courage lifted the hazy flame blinding his reason, and he momentarily regained control and came to his senses. But in his rampage, he’d done severe damage to Blitzmon and Garummon, and was within a claw’s squeeze of _killing_ Tomoki.

He couldn’t look at himself anymore. If he Spirit Evolved again, he feared the nightmare would repeat all over, and this time, the casualties on his hands wouldn’t be so easily forgiven.

Evolving into Vritramon was nothing like Agnimon. Agnimon’s fire power functioned as an armour he put on and took off whenever the situation necessitated it. Vritramon’s base instincts cauterized, exploding pure, roaring rage in his core. Setting his body and heart ablaze till the compulsion to burn up’n go dominated.

He didn’t control it. It controlled him. He saw the world through red lenses, every moving object a threat.

Could he ever subdue the wild Digimon’s destructive impulses?

Kouji and Junpei recuperated by the trees, Izumi tending to the bruises Vritramon inflicted. Neemon gathered berries capable of speeding up their recovery, under Bokomon’s instruction. The five acknowledged Takuya’s desire for solitary contemplation after what transpired. And they also trusted Tomoki would be there to reignite his confidence.

Takuya and Tomoki had rescued each other from the same irredeemable mistake.

At Tomoki’s pacifying brush, Takuya withdrew. Their leader was sensitive to being touched, panicked he might lash out even while Vritramon’s form resided safely inside his D-Scanner.

Tomoki shuddered to allow Takuya, the man he called hero, wallow in self-blame. He held him firmly, straining him of his inward invectives.

Lowering his defences, Takuya thought of his brother, Shinya. They fought about the dumbest things, as brothers do, yet came to one another’s support by and by. When Takuya ran away because his mom berated him for not getting along with Shinya, Shinya walked alone through the pouring rain to bring him an umbrella.

Tomoki learned so much from Takuya. Takuya was just realizing he learned so much from Tomoki.

To protect the brother he made in the Digital World, and to honour the brother he sorely missed in the Real World, he’d domesticize the beast.

_I’ll control it, somehow._

He need only remember. Tomoki’s ice would cool his storming fire.


End file.
